


In Your Good Graces

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Lives On [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boardwalk Date, First Dates, Fluff, Fukunaga is a little shit, M/M, Summer Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Kuroo still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt:TIME: First datePLACE: Photo booth





	In Your Good Graces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



Kuroo had finally worked up the courage to ask out Fukunaga a few weeks ago, but considering they were stuck doing end of the semester work, they were only just now able to make it to the boardwalk for their first official date.

“What about those ofur there?” Fukunaga asks pointing to the number cars.

“If you think you can handle it,” Kuroo says with a smirk.

“I should be saying that to you.”

“Mhmm. Sure.”

“I’m serious Purro. Don’t be upset when you lose,” Fukunaga teases back as they get in line.

“If I lose it will because I do it on purpose.”

“Don’t you even dare Puroo,” Fukunaga says seriously, squinting.

“Alright, alright I won’t be a chivalrous boyfriend.”

That causes Fukunaga to blush. “Purro that’s cheating.”

“Awww, is someone still a little flustered that’s he’s officially my _boyfriend_?” Kuroo teases with a mischievous smirk, handing over their tickets to get in the bumper cars.

Fukuanga hides his face in his hands. “I’ll get you back fur that.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

“Just watch.”

And with that they separate into their bumper cars with both of them making “I got my eyes on you” motions. When the bell rings Fukunaga wastes no time going straight for Kuroo. Unfortunately someone bumps into him, giving Kuroo an opportunity that he takes. Fukunaga naturally makes a face at Kuroo and Kuroo shrugs while giving a million dollar smile. They go back and forth, but Kuroo “wins” with a few more bumps into Fukunaga.

“You did really well Sho-chan,” Kuroo says, not one to rub victory in his boyfriend’s face. 

Fukunaga just makes a face.

“Aww c’mon you can’t stay mad at me,” Kuroo pleads.

“You must win my affection back after breaking my heart like that,” Fukunaga says.

“I suppose that is only fair.”

“It is.” 

“So where would I start to win your affection?”

“That’s fur you to figure out.”

“ _Sho-chan_.”

“You heard me.”

Kuroo sighs and looks around at the available prizes. He sees a few cute ones and plays ring toss to get a red elephant, skeeball to get a yellow fish, and whack a mole to get a black dog. However, Fukunaga still doesn’t seem set on letting Kuroo off the hook.

“Not yet?” Kuroo asks.

“Nyo.”

Kuroo is starting to worry about his diminishing tickets but then he spots the perfect prize. It’s a jumbo prize but it’s exactly what will get him back in Fukunaga’s good graces. It’s a giant pink squid. Naturally, it’s the jumbo prize but Kuroo is determined and heads to a booth where you have to get the ball into the center cup for the jumbo prize.

Fukunaga finally sees the squid and he quickly blinks a few times before he realizes the Kuroo is in fact leading them to that booth. He is of course ecstatic at the thought of owning such a mighty squid, but tries to keep himself looking indifferent to Kuroo.

Kuroo at first thinks Fukunaga doesn’t realize what’s happening but then notices that Fukunaga seems to be jumping in place and smiles knowing he’s on the right track. He puts down the rest of his tickets, which gets him ten balls. “Did you wanna try any Sho-chan?”

“Nyo. You’re the one supposed to be winning me ofur right meow.”

“Alright.” Kuroo then tosses his first ball and it lands in a non-prize winning cup. And so do the next seven, with two landing right next to prize cups. Kuroo huffs and tries again, and wins a small prize of a purple turtle. He hands it to Fukunaga, but is still determined to win the squid. He takes a deep breath, throws the ball, …and it bounces off the table.

Fukunaga chuckles at Kuroo’s mess up.

“Oh hush,” Kuroo says, picking up his last ball.

Fukunaga now decides to be an active participant and blows air on the back of Kuroo’s neck, causing him to jump and squeal…and toss the ball right into the center cup.

“That...actually worked?” Kuroo asks surprised. 

“Apparently,” Fukunaga says, trying to contain his excitement.

An employee hands Kuroo the gigantic squid and Fukunaga is bouncing in place uncontrollably.

“So does this mean I’m back in your good graces now?”

“Nyot yet,” Fukunaga answers, grabbing Kuroo’s hand and pulling him towards a photo booth.

“If I get in here with you then will I be in your good graces?”

“Meowby,” Fukunaga responds cheekily as he drags Kuroo into the booth. 

It’s a tight fit with the squid and all the plushies in the booth, but they make it work. 

“Okay so we have to do silly faces. You got that Purro?”

“Of course, Sho-chan.” Kuroo then proceeds to make a ridiculous face.

Fukunaga makes some funny faces with Kuroo for the first few pictures, but when the screen lets them know they have two pictures left Fukunaga leans over and gives Kuroo a kiss on the cheek, causing the last picture to be Kuroo’s bright red embarrassed face as Fukunaga snickers.

“Meow you’re back in my good graces.”


End file.
